peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation/Koraemon's Disclaimer Scene
Koraemon's Disclaimer Scene is a collection of mini scenes only in the South African English versions of the Season 5 to Season 9 episodes of Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation before the theme song plays, just like in Yo-kai Watch. Since season 9 episode 20, the scene was removed forever due to time constraints. Transcript Season 5 (In an metal background with Koraemon, the texts "Those scenes which offends you is removed in our broadcasts" appears on the screen) Koraemon: '''Any attempt to imitate a character's behaviors will be ill-advised. Season 6 (In the same metal background with Koraemon, the texts "Those scenes were edited or removed in order to fit the African demographics of our licensed programs, and fit better with your viewing plessure. However, monkeys under 13 is not suitable to watch this." appeared on the screen) '''Koraemon: '''Those scenes were edited or removed in order to fit the African demographics of our licensed programs, and fit better with your viewing plessure. However, monkeys under 13 is not suitable to watch this. (The texts disappears) Any attempt to imitate a character's behaviors will be ill-advised. Season 7 Episode 1, Episode 28 (In an CGI animation, an African kid is watching an TV and laughing.) '''Koraemon: '''Television can be good, and can also kills. (And after a few seconds, an bulgar hand pops up from the television and catches the laughing African kid to the television, which the camera zooms into.) '''Koraemon: '''Those scenes are not suitable to you who under 13 should be edited or deleted in order to fit the African demographics of our licensed programs. (After a few seconds, an shocked African kid running in an upper slope, which he's running in a crying Rarity's body, head, and an African kid slides from Rarity's mane. Shorty afterwards, an African kid about to enter Rarity's mouth, and falls to the black tunnel before screaming.) '''Koraemon: '''Don't go away! If you failed to comply, see the consequences with your sharp eyes if you watching MLP hentai fan-arts with Rarity! (The square screen shows Rarity is checking and rechecking the clothes busily) '''Rarity: Always check and recheck! Sapphire Shores: Who all wants to hear a funny story about my ex-''costume designer? (All of the ponies laughing. The square screen shows another scene with Rarity checking and rechecking the clothes even busily) '''Rarity': Check, recheck, recheck, then recheck! Koraemon: '''Consequences can even pushes to just a ring! (The square screen then shows Fluttershy knocking the door, meeting Rarity) '''Fluttershy: Make me a dress, Rarity, please? Rarity: Go away! You know I don't do that anymore! (Rarity slams the door. The square screen then shows a ring.) Unkno0wnUser: Yo. '''Doctor Wily, this ring can transform the wearer into anything you got, and this can transform you into bulgar! (Dr. Wily laughes offscreen. Then the familiar voice says, "Tony Stark, I don't even feel so good... '''again..." can be heard. Then the scene cuts to African kid falling in an black tunnel as the square screens with clips from Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation starting to floating to up as the color turns negative and disappeares.) Koraemon: '''Look! All of your favourite shows is disappeared from Thanos Snap because of those two monkeys! However, (the screen cuts to African kid is about to falling into Doraemon with Kuro's Pingas Head floating, wanted to eat him. '"Sweet Merciful Crap!" can be heard.) look at your straight! (The scene cuts to the front of the screaming African kid for a few second, then cuts to floating "Doraemon" screaming in Kuro's voice as the camera zooms into his mouth. Shortly after a 7 seconds, the white English texts "'T'hose scenes were edited or removed in order to fit the African demographics of our licensed programs and fit better with your viewing plessure", "'N'o under 13 allowed to watch", and "'N'o imitating cheat allowed." appears. Koraemon is reading the English texts on the screen before the texts fades.) Season 7 Episode 4-Episode 27 (Yet in another CGI animation, we see the front of the television in living room.) '''Koraemon: '''Is that all you got after you watching this? (The camera zooms into the screen of television, and shortly after the 4 seconds, the white English texts "'T'hose scenes were edited or removed in order to fit the African demographics of our licensed programs and fit better with your viewing plessure", "'N'o under 13 allowed to watch", "'N'o spoilers" and "'N'o imitating cheat allowed." appears. Koraemon is reading the English texts on the screen before the texts fades.) Season 8 Episode 1-Season 9 Episode 20 (In the background depending to the variant, the English texts "'T'hose scenes were edited or removed in order to fit the African demographics of our licensed programs and fit better with your viewing plessure", "'N'o under 13 allowed to watch", "'N'o spoilers" and "'N'o imitating cheat allowed." appears for a few seconds before it fades and the logo of the show fades in, for a few seconds before the theme song plays.) Variants * For the first 5 episodes of the season 8, the planet-sized black circle in the space background is used. * From episode 6 to 12, the arrow signs with several country names in the black background is used. * From episode 13 to 18, the front view of Queen's castle in snowy day is used. * From episode 19 to 23, the Earth planet in the space background is used. * From season 8 episode 24 to season 9 episode 20, the Koraemon background from the season 5-6 versions of the disclamer scene is used, and the scene is shortended so the logo of the show won't appear. Trivia * Stock footage from the episodes of the season 1-6 of the show and ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode "For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils" is used. * For the reruns of the 6th season to present episodes on the South African feeds of Disney XD, this disclaimer scene is removed due to time constraints. * The segment is dubbed in Hebrew with some edits (Example: Koraemon's voice is removed (with the expection of the both Season 7 version, where Spinfox is narrating instead of Koraemon), "if you watching MLP hentai fan-arts with Rarity" is cut, and texts translated in Hebrew.) However, starting from season 8 episode 24, the season 8 episode 13-18 variant is used instead. ** However, MoonTV airings of season 7 to present episodes removed this segment. Gallery DisclaimerScene1.png|''"Always check and recheck!"'' DisclaimerScene2.png|''"Who all wants to hear a funny story about my ex-costume designer?"'' DisclaimerScene3.png|(All of the ponies laughing) DisclaimerScene4.png|''"Check, recheck! Check, then recheck!"'' DisclaimerScene5.png|''"Make me a dress, Rarity, please?"'' DisclaimerScene6.png|''"Go away! You know I don't do that any more!"'' FluttershyCowering.png|Come back later ? Category:Fanon Category:PA:NG Category:Short Episodes Category:Shorts